Haruhi Hurts
by JEFangirl18
Summary: Haruhi misses Tamaki. She had to transfer because her grades dropped, and she learns he’s with Éclair. She’s invited to their wedding reception and attends. Please r&r.


Haruhi Hurts

Haruhi misses Tamaki. She had to transfer because her grades dropped, and she learns he's with Éclair. She's invited to their wedding reception and goes.

"I'm glad you're here." said Tamaki to Haruhi.

"No problem. After all you're my friend and I figured I should be here when you marry the girl you like." she said.

She left him and went to the other members of the host club. She sat with them and talked. They were surprised she came they knew she liked him and were shocked that he choose Éclair instead her.

They were having fun just like before she transferred. They were talking and asking Haruhi random questions. (Which she tried not answering.) When Tamaki came it became the host club without him hugging her and begging her to be more of a girl.

It was almost over when a certain song played.

"This is "What Hurts the Most' by our band Rascal Flatts." said the announcer. "The groom wanted this song to be played."

"Though we have no reason why." shouted Éclair.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me  
What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do  
It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken _

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do  
What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do  
Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do_

At the end Haruhi left to the yard and there she sat down on a bench and cried. After a few minutes Tamaki came and sat next to her.

"Haruhi, what's wrong?" he asked.

She tried to stop crying to answer him. "I…. I don't know." she said lying. 'Its because you picked that song that I'm crying you rich basterd.'

"You're lying. Come on you can tell me, can't you?"

"Only if you tell me why you picked that song." she said.

He leaned down to her face and brought up her face so she was staring at him. "Because I love you, and I wanted you to know." he said.

"Than why are you marrying her?" he let go and look up at the stars.

"Because I thought you didn't like me, let alone love. So I figured I might as well try to love someone else. But its not working, you're still the only girl that I want to be with and you're the only one in my head. But you still haven't answered my question." he said.

"Uh…" she couldn't believe it. The guy she loves, loves her but is getting married to a different girl. "Uh..that is… I ..uh.."

"That's fine. You don't have to tell me. But at least try to forget what I said about my feelings." he said. "I'll tell Hikaru you want him." he got up and started back to the reception.

"Wait!" she said. She got up and went to him. "I love you too. But I guess it's to late to---" Tamaki pulled her into a hug.

"It's never to late to say something like that. I'm calling this thing off, between me and Éclair." he said.

"Won't she and everyone else be disappointed?" she said looking at him.

"Probly. But I don't care. As long as I have you, I'm happy." he said holding her tighter.

"Tamaki."

"Yeah?"

"That won't happen if continue squeezing the living daylights out of me."

"Oh…sorry." he said letting go.

"Let's go tell everyone and get yelled at." she said

"Okay." he said happily grabbing her hand and walking the rest of the way.

It is over now please review. I'm begging you guys. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
